Pokeball..go
by Misty
Summary: A pokemon fanfic that is still being worked on!


FanFic by Misty ^_~* 

"Oddish return!" yells a small boy who is in the middle of a pokemon battle. "Had enough?" says a voice. The small boy runs away with all of his pokeballs under his arm. "Hey kid!" yells the voice. "What?" he asks as he turns around. A girl steps out into view, and throws a badge at the kid. "Here." The child stares amazed at the badge. He smiles and starts to cry. He wipes his eyes and runs away. The girl smiles, then checks her watch. "Geesh! I'm late again!" She exclaims as she runs out of the field and down a path. She stops at a huge mansion at the end of the road. The mansion is on a large cliff overlooking the sea. She runs up the hill and to the mansion doors. She knocks on the doors and fixes her hair. "I hope he won't be mad at me again for being late!" The mansion doors open. She walks in. "Misalany! You're late again!" Misalany looks down. "Sorry.. I was in the middle of....." "No more excuses!" A man steps out from the shadows. "Sorry Uncle Bill" He pulls out a pokeball. "Well let's see what you've caught since last class ok?" Misalany takes out her pokeball and gets ready. "You go first" says Misalany as she eyes Bill. "Ok fine,... Beedrill.. go!" He throws out his pokeball and a huge Beedrill emerges. Misalany throws out her pokeball. "Missingno...go!" Her ball opens and out comes a pokemon that sort of lookd like a pokeball. Bill begins to laugh histerically. "What?!" She says, obviously mad at her uncle. All right you can laugh, until I beat your sorry butt! "Missingno! Sky attack now!" Missingno starts to glow. Bill looks at Missingno and continues to laugh. Missingno jumps into the air and slams down so hard on Beedrill that the mansion shakes. Bill stops laughing. "What did you do?!" yells Bill as he shoves Missingno aside and picks up his Beedrill. "I beat your little butt! What else? huh?!" She says with a flip look on her face. "Beedrill return!" Beedrill is sucked back into his pokeball. Bill looks ashamed. "You always told me to never underestimate the power of a pokemon right?" askes Misalany with a look. Bill looks down "Yes I did." Misalany knows what this means. "Yipee!" she yells as she runs out the doors. She stops halfway out the doors and turns. "Missingno return!" After Missingno is put back into her pokeball she runs off. 

Misalany runs down the hill and towards her house. She rushes into the door. "Hello?" she asks to see if anyone is home. An older boy walks out of a room, he looks like he just woke up. "You just got up?!" She asks. He rubs his eyes. "Yah. What of it?" She turns to go upstairs. She walks up them at the stops at the top. She turns and sees that he is watching her. She stares at him cross-eyed "You 16 year old twirp!" She runs into her room. Then she hears the response from her brother "Uhh..well..you..13 year old twirp!" She slams herself onto the bed. "God help him, he's just not that bright!" She gets up and stands in front of her mirror. She lets down her shoulder-length brown hair. She brushes it and puts the brush away. She kicks off her shoes. She looks through her drawers. "It has to be here somewhere!" She scrambles around in the closet also. "Aha!" She pulls out a bathing suit that looks like the sky. She shuts the door and makes sure that no one is watching. She undresses and changes into the suit. She then puts on a small rainbow shirt and short army green shorts. She gets her purple-lensed hippie glasses and her pink sandles. She runs downstairs and out the door. She slows down and walks down the walkway. She closes her eyes and starts to hum. She bumps into something. "Hey watch it Misalany-dany!" She opens her eyes and sees her brother. "Ugh! Not you again!" She walks around him. He jumps in front of her. "What?!" she yells at him. "What so you want huh?" He just stands there. She stomps on his foot and runs off. She runs all the way up to the mansion again. She puts down her bag. She takes out the towel and spreads in on the grass. She sits down. "Ditto! I choose you!" She yells as she takes out Ditto's pokeball. Out comes Ditto. "Hi!" shae says as she hugs him. "Ditto!" exclaims Ditto, happy to be out of the pokeball. "C'mon let's go!" She stands up and walks to the end of the cliff. She picks up Ditto. "Ditto..transform into a raft!" Ditto turns into a bright yellow raft. She jumps off the cliff and into the raft. They float down and gently splash the water. She jumps out. "Ditto..transform into an innertube!" Ditto turns into and innertube. She sits on Ditto. Ditto smiles. They float around for a while. She watches a couple of Pidgeys fly around form bank to bank. "Well think we shpuld be heading back? It is sunset already." She asks as she looks at Ditto. "Ditto!" he says in agreement. She swims back to shore with Ditto and runs up the hill. She dries off and cleans up her stuff. "Ditto return!" Ditto is sucked into the pokeball. She picks up her stuff and runs home once again. 


End file.
